Adrenalize Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: A lot can happen when you're a back up dancer on a world tour...Clace. OneShot.


_I absolutely love this song! It's_ Adrenalize _by In This Moment, you guys should definitely check it out! I will also let you know that this is bordering on a M rating._

 _Disclaimer : I very unfortunately do not own any of the characters :(_

 _I must confess  
_ _I'm addicted to this  
_ _Shove your kiss straight through my chest  
_ _I can't deny, I'd die without this  
_ _Make me feel like a God  
_ _Music, love and sex  
_ _Adrenalize me  
_ _I crave excess  
_ _Turning wine into sweat, dripping down my neck_

 _I can't deny, I'd deny without this  
_ _Make me feel like a God  
_ _Adrenaline and sex_

Clarissa Fray threw back her head, letting her hands travel down the sides of her body while she gyrated her hips. A hand wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her backwards and she let her body fall, tucking her chin into her chest as she reached the floor and executed a tight backwards somersault. Her legs parted, falling into a perfect split as she straightened her torso. There were girls on either side of her in the exact same position, all dressed in the same sort of clothing—black leggings and singlets. The man standing in front of them studied them with pursed lips, not looking particularly happy, but then again, he never did.

"Okay! I think that's enough for today!" He clapped his hands together. "All of you get back to your rooms and make sure you get a good nights sleep for tomorrows show. I don't want anyone else looking like Clarissa here." He shot her a look of disdain before turning on his heel and heading out of the studio. Clary narrowed her eyes and pulled the fingers at the mans retreating figure, and Aline Penhallow giggled, covering her mouth with her hand so that their director didn't hear. As soon as the door slammed shut, they relaxed, the girls letting their shoulders slump and shifted their legs so they were no longer uncomfortably stretched. Their dancing partners moved from where they were stationed behind them and sat down on the wooden floors in front of them.

"Two weeks left," Isabelle Lightwood reminded her friends.

"Thank fuck," Clary hissed as she stretched her legs out in front of her and pointed her toes, reaching down so that she was doubled over and her arms were reaching out above her feet. "If I had to be here for much longer, I'm gonna kill that man."

"I'll hold him down," Jace Herondale offered. "While you stab."

"I feel like it would be too obvious if it was Clary killing him," Jordan Kyle pointed out with a smirk. "I mean, when the cops show up the next day and ask if Hodge had any enemies, everyone would immediately be saying Clary."

"I would need to have an air tight alibi," she mused as she straightened up, tapping her finger against her lips as she thought.

"And now moving on from the conversation about murder," Aline laughed, making a face at her friend. "You guys want to go out for dinner? We'll be back by nine to get in bed by our _bedtime_."

"I'm in," Jordan Kyle chimed as he stood up, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the energy from their past couple of hours of dancing practice slowly left his body.

"Me too," Alec Lightwood agreed. Isabelle was nodding her agreement as she got up and walked across the studio to get her bag. She pulled on a jersey to stop her body from cooling down too quickly and pulled her hair out of the tight top bun that she had it in. Her facial muscles relaxed immediately as she tied it back in a loose ponytail, letting out a sigh of relief. "What about you guys?" Alec asked, looking over to where Jace was helping Clary to her feet.

"No, I better stay behind and work on the dances," Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"You're the best one out of all of us," Aline reassured her. "You're just having an off day."

"Probably because she didn't get back to our room until after midnight last night," Isabelle teased. Aline turned her surprised eyes back to her red-headed friend.

"What were you doing out that late?" She asked.

"Hodge would have a field day if he knew you weren't in bed by ten," Jordan said. No one noticed Alec give Jace a pointed look, and the blonde haired boy quickly ducked his head as he pulled on track pants over his black work out pants. Clary just shrugged and ran her hand through her dark red hair, tossing it over her shoulder.

"I just couldn't sleep," she said off-handedly. "You guys go have dinner and shit, and I might catch up with you later."

"Okay, babes," Isabelle came over and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. Jordan ruffled her hair as he past her and earned a glare from the red head. Alec and Aline gave her smiles as they headed out after their friends, leaving Jace packing his stuff slowly in the corner of the room as Clary walked up to the floor to ceiling mirrors that covered the back wall of the building and stretched out her arms above her head, the stretch pulling her shirt up and revealing the taunt skin underneath. In the reflection of the mirrors she could see Jace looking across at her, his golden eyes skimming over her slender figure as she doubled over to touch her toes, her ass sticking out and giving him something to look at and bite his lower lip about.

When she straightened up again and looked back in the mirror, he was gone.

* * *

It had been a pretty shitty rehearsal, Clary had to agree with their instructor, Hodge Starkweather, even if he was a complete ass about it. And it was all due to a certain, golden haired dance partner. They had been tumbling between the sheets of his single, hotel bed until almost twelve thirty last night, and she hadn't got back to sleep until just after one. And then they were all up and six and going through their very strict exercise and training regimen.

It wasn't the sex itself that wore her out, although sex with Jace Wayland was definitely the best and most energetic screwing she had ever had, but it was the fact she had to wait until everyone in the crew was asleep before the could even sneak out from the hotel room that she shared with Isabelle. The standard bedtime for dancers that didn't take drugs or enhancers to keep them awake was nine o'clock sharp, and given they had been on this tour for almost ten months, her body had gotten used to going to sleep at that time. But two months ago, her and her dance partner had given in on one of their odd nights out, when they had gone out and got drunk.

Jace was hot.

Jace was _more_ than hot, he was fucking _perfect_.

They got on really well; his chilled out personality balancing her almost obsessive need to have everything completely perfect.

And he was an incredible dancer—their chemistry was obvious, which is why they had been paired together at the beginning of the tour.

Kaelie Whitewillow was a bubblegum pop singer, with a high pitched, auto tuned voice and the personality of an impatient, pampered chihuahua. But hell was she popular at the moment, and the paycheck was too good to turn down. Clary had also just broken up with her boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac, and even though it wasn't something that she was particularly heart broken about it—he just hadn't seemed to get the answer 'no'—and so some time away from her city would be good.

And moving on with another guy would be good.

 _If_ there wasn't a clause in the contract that she had signed when she had joined the tour that said she agreed to no romantic co-worker relationships.

Which was why they had to keep their little arrangement a secret.

Clary shook out her hands, rolling her neck and letting out a long breath through her nose as she tried to loosen up. Her body and mind were tired, but she wanted to get through at least one perfect routine before leaving for the night because they had a show tomorrow. It was a song she had danced to a hundred times before, but there were a few more moves that Hodge had thrown in and even though she knew that she could nail it, she just needed to play it out probably.

She plugged her phone into the speakers and flicked over the song that she was meant to be rehearsing for. She needed to get out of her head, and listening to ' _I love the thought of you on me, getting it on until half past three'_ was not going to do the trick. She ran her thumb over the screen until she got to the album _Blood_ by In This Moment; a song with heavy music and screaming lyrics that would drown out her thoughts. Clary turned it on and put it on random mix, and then walked back to the center of the room, watching her reflection.

And then she threw herself into her dance; twisting her body, swinging her hips, flipping herself through the air and throwing her head back.

Clary lost track of time when she danced, she always had. She had started with ballet and jazz when she was seven, and that was when she had first met Isabelle. Over the next fifteen years she bounced between burlesque, hip hop, tap and even salsa. She had been on a couple of tours, and she enjoyed it, although it did make her wonder if that was going to be enough in the years to come. But right now, she was twenty-three, and she was doing what she loved, and she was having fun, and that was all that mattered.

Sweat was started to bead at her forehead half an hour later as she twirled and spun in front of the mirror. She pulled off her singlet, so that she was only wearing her leggings and a sports bra, before shaking out her hands and flipping backwards, pulling off a perfectly executed double round-off. The heavy instrumental introduction for _Adrenalize_ came through the speakers and Clary threw herself into the routine that she was originally meant to be dancing too.

The rhythm and the beat were all off, but she knew the steps to the routine that she could do it in her sleep, so it didn't matter what song was playing. She ran forward, stopping just short of the mirror and rolling her hips, running her hand through her hair and sending a seductive look at her reflection—which was where when she would be doing the actual routine, the audience would all be standing. She ducked her head, wiggling her ass, and then straightened up slowly.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Clary's shoulder, tugging her around so that she was coming up against someones hard chest. Jace didn't give her a moment to process his presence, already sliding a hand down her back, cupping her ass and giving it a quick, hard squeeze before spinning her out and she twirled back under his arm.

She loved dancing with Jace.

Clary was pretty sure she loved dancing with Jace more than anything else.

His hands wrapped around hers and she backed her ass into his lap, grinding back on him and feeling his arousal. One of his hands left hers and went to her lower stomach, sliding down until his fingers were pressing right over the apex of her legs and Clary gasped, knowing that her footwork was off as she stepped around his feet. When she turned back around, Jace threw out the routine altogether, pushing her forward against the cold glass of the mirror and smashing his lips down on hers.

Clary gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers slipped under her sports bra and tweaked at her hardened nipple. Her hand went down the front of his pants, palming his erection before taking hold of it and pumping her hand up and down. Jace growled against her lips before roughly pushing down her leggings and underwear and easily lifting her petite body, so that it was braced against the glass. She pushed his own pants down over his hips and then he was sheathed inside her warmth, both letting out sighs of relief as he filled her. He shoved her backwards against the glass, the surface misting from their breaths and the heat of Clary's body as she collided with the mirror.

Jace pounded into her as the screaming voice of Maria Brink filled the studio.

* * *

It didn't matter that she didn't like Kaelie Whitewillow's music _at all_ , any performance in front of an audience of over five thousand was bound to get the blood pumping. Just hearing the roar of the crowd made Clary's stomach squeeze and her fingertips tingle, preparing herself for what was to come. She, Isabelle and Aline had just gotten out of make up, five minutes before the main act was to start. The opening act had finished on stage a couple of minutes before, and the crowd was amped and ready for their blonde singer to get on their and entertain them.

"You guys ready?" Jordan asked, grinning at the three girls as they met with their partners.

"Fuck yeah we are!" Isabelle shouted out. There was a flurry of glitter and sequins next to them, and Clary looked over her shoulder to see Kaelie, with her manager, make up artist and hairdresser surrounding her. Her vocal coach was running through exercises with her and Clary raised an eyebrow as Kaelie contorted her mouth and rubbed her cheeks and popped out,

"Mah mah maaaah!" When Clary turned back to her fellow dancers, Jace was grinning as he met Clary's eyes and they both let out short laughs as they turned away.

"Dancers! I need you in your positions now!" The stage manager screamed out and everyone began running for their spots. Clary stood a couple of feet behind where Kaelie was, to her right, on a raising platform, and shook out her hands, rolling her neck. The crowds were cheering so loudly that it felt like the stage was vibrating around them. A grin broke out on Clary's face and she looked across at Isabelle, who had a similar look on her face. The back up track for the opening song started and Kaelie shot up from underneath the stage, lights flashing around the singer, and fireworks bursting from the sides of the stage. Clary could see from her spot beneath that the lights were all dimming again and she was bouncing on her toes, waiting for their cue to begin. The instruments were beginning to get louder, building up to the chorus, and then Clary was being shot upwards, and she jumped off the platform, throwing herself into the dance as the lights all brightened again.

The tiny, sparkling bikini top that Clary was dressed in chafed at her skin, as the massive, industrial lights beat down on her. She threw herself through every routine, rubbing herself against Jace, feeling his fingers burn over her bare skin as he picked her up and spun her around.

After every show, it always seemed to be expected that everyone was tired, and ready to shower and crash for the night. But Clary was always on her toes, filled completely with adrenaline, and there was only one way that she wanted to end the night. There was an procedure that needed to be followed though, where she had to pretend to go back to her apartment and act as though she was going to bed, so that no one thought they were together, and that completely sucked.

"Good job," one of the crew members said as Clary walked past him. She gave him a quick smile, rubbing the towel through her sweaty hair as she made her way through the backstage of the stadium. Most of her makeup and body glitter was now washed off from the bottle of water she had tipped over herself after coming off the stage, and she used the towel on her face to get the rest of the foundation and eye makeup off. She was about to open her mouth and call out to Isabelle, who was near the water fountain when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her sideways.

"Shit!" She squeaked out as a door slammed behind her.

"Be quiet," came a response from a familiar voice.

"Jace?" She asked, blinking into the darkness of the supply closet.

"I couldn't wait a couple more hours," was his reply before bringing his lips down on hers. Clary moaned against him, his tongue invading her, drinking her in, tasting the warm cavern of her mouth. He ground his hips into her and she was shameless about rubbing her body up and down his, trying to get friction between her legs where she was already wet. Jace's fingers scrabbled with her tiny booty shorts, massaging the sensitive skin of her hip and causing her to whimper and drop her head backwards against the metal shelving.

"Fuck, Jace," she groaned as he mouthed down her neck, his tongue laving over her pulse point and she jerked underneath him. "Babe, babe...Babe," she mumbled, her eyes glazed over as her fingers dug into his shoulders through the thin, white shirt he was wearing. She dropped her hand to rub over the front of his pants and he grunted as she came into contact with him. He ceased his movements and chewed down on his lower lip as she slipped his hand inside his pants and rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock. He reached out and wrapped a hand around her neck, fisting her hair, as she continued to move her hand up and down over him. He seemed to find his senses again, and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him and pushing his fingers past the flimsy crotch of her pants, slipping into her wet heat instantly and earning another loud groan from the red head. "I need you," she hissed out.

"Fuck, yes," Jace growled, ripping the shorts down, not caring that the button at the top popped off and skittered across the ground.

All night he had been teasing her.

During the third song, he had slid his hand beneath the spanks she was wearing, his fingertip teasing her wet entry. At the halfway point, where everyone filed off the stage to change costumes and get a drink of water, he walked up behind her and tangled his fingers in her hair, jerking it back roughly and pressing a wet kiss to her neck. In the final act, the three girls were writhing in the middle of the stage and the boys were dancing around Kaelie. Then the fireworks started and Kaelie stepped up onto a rising platform, and the three boys joined the girls, and they struck their final pose. Jace's hand was on her ass, his fingers digging into the soft, sensitive skin.

So right now, she was dripping down her leg with just how _much_ she wanted him.

The closing act was loud, the music filling the large arena as the crowds filed out.

Jace bit at the skin of her neck as she tipped herself backwards, her elbows braced against the shelf as she thrust her hips forward to meet his.

He was giving her everything she needed, as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

When they pulled apart and were getting dressed, Jace sent her a soft smile in the dark. Clary caught the smile and grinned back at him as she straightened out her tiny top. Before she reached the door, Jace reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into her. Clary rested her hand on his shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Two more weeks," he said, reminding her of Isabelle's earlier sentiment.

"Two more weeks," Clary repeated.

"And then there's no more meeting up in broom closets, or needing to wait until everyone is asleep before we can even hold hands," Jace carded his fingers through her long locks. Clary's lips tipped upwards and she reached up so that her lips were only a few centimeters away from his.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Sneaking around can be kinda fun." She kissed him quickly on the mouth and licked at the seam of his lips.

"You think sneaking around is fun because you've got adrenaline flowing through your veins rather than blood," Jace rolled his eyes with a grin. "You ready to face the world?" He asked and she nodded in response. "You go out and I'll follow in a couple of minutes."

"I'll see ya out there," Clary shot a flirty smile over her shoulder before pushing open the door. Jace watched her go, a grin on his face.

"Two weeks," he muttered, before pushing open the door, and joining the crowds.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
